dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel
Marvel is a citizen of Silvie's Mine. She owns a smithy and shop called "Marvelous Metalwork" and is a descendent of the orc who built the tunnel system. You can obtain items from her store by spinning her chance machine. __TOC__ Past Marvel inherited the shop when her father Orcon retired. It used to be called "Orcson's Smithy" but he insisted she change the name. Young Marvel wanted to travel and explore the world but her responsibilities to the shop and her family got in the way. Some of the things she wanted to do were "ride a pirate ship," "meet a spirit," and "play with a mermaid". She had a very imaginative personality. Relationships Pascal is Marvel's errand boy. She gets frustrated with him a lot, though he also reminds her of herself when she was younger. To quote: "A pain in the butt". Marvel and [[Magdalene|'Magdalene']] used to be best friends before Magdalene moved away from the mines. They still keep in touch through letters. Marvel's parents are retired and currently travels the world together. She has a younger brother who helps with the shop now and then. He's known to get sick easily, most likely from the bad air in the mines. The Orcson family has been present in the mines since it was first named. Her great grandma was affiliated with Silvie. Affection Milestones Marvel will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection Hey there world-hopper, I was cleaning up around the shop the other day and found myself wondering how you were doing. You’re plenty more responsible than Pascal, but then again that’s not saying much. Show your face around the shop sometime so I know you’re getting by alright. Not much to report here, business as usual. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll take steady work over a spike in orders any day if it means I can get a solid night’s rest. You make sure to get enough sleep too. Marvel Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Hey there world-hopper, Feels like I just saw you the other day, but I sat down to write my letters this week and your face popped into my head. Guess that’s a sign that you’ve been making a real difference around here. Maybe I’ll promote you to blacksmith’s apprentice and show you a thing or two about smelting sometime. Of course, that’s only if you’re interested. I know that not everyone is keen to break a sweat over a furnace. I included another care package with this letter. I know you can probably take care of yourself, but you haven’t got a family or hometown here. I bet it’s tough. Don’t be afraid to ask for help when you need it. You may not have family here, but you’ve got good friends in Silvie’s Mine. Marvel Gifts: 2000 + Marvel's Totem At 450 Affection Hey there world-hopper, How’s the weather where you are? We had some nice sun today, so I went for a little stroll around the mountains. You know that we actually got a load of wildflowers that bloom up here? You wouldn’t know it from working in the mines all day but when you go topside, there’s some real pretty flowers growing in even the rockiest places. Sort of sounds like you world-hoppers, huh? You got thrown into a crazy situation but you still wake up every morning and keep on trucking. I gotta say, I like that about you. Well, that’s enough poetry from me. Hope you’re getting some good sun too. Take care. Marvel Gift: Unlocks Chance Machine + Side Quest - Marvel's Messy Attic At 800 Affection Unknown. Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Marvel's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * "There’s nothing worse than a customer who turns tail without paying." * "You seen Pascal around? That boy always disappears when I need something from him." * "Don’t get lost in the mines now, okay?" * "Got loads of new supplies to inventory today, so help out or hush up." High Affection: * "If there’s ever anything you need, you let me know, alright?" * "How is my list going? Well, I’m taking it one day at a time." * "Good of you to stop by. You staying out of trouble?" Emotions 15-58.png|Neutral 15-81.png|Pleased 15-82.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Silvie's Mine